metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Yooj/Yooj (Canon)
Yooj is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Yooj is a whitish-violet planet that is shaped somewhat like an egg, or at least, that is how it is shaped from the clouds overhead. In reality, the planet inside is mostly spherical, according to the description, implying high winds from the amount of clouds already present. Yooj appears as part of the Clean Air Club group, alongside Bavoom and Brabbit. Inhabitants The Yoojics themselves are cloud-like beings, with fully grown ones measuring about 10 meters tall each. They have a long white tail, and blobby bodies, not unlike actual clouds, with a white eye in the middle. They seem to be able to reshape their bodies somewhat, and they shrink and fall apart upon death. A large part of the professions on Yooj are devoted to philosophy and various studies, but the topics and purposes of these studies will require further examination. Meteos Data Unlocking Yooj was available in Meteos as an unlockable planet. It could be unlocked by fusing it for 4,000 Air Meteos, 500 Fire, 1,000 H20, 100 Glow, and 1 Time Meteos. Its Sound Set, Number 5, could be fused for 200 Glow Meteos. ''Meteos'''' Encounters'' Yooj had a high Air Meteos rate, lower Fire, H20, Herb and Zoo rates, all equal to each other, and trace amounts of Glow Meteos, though this rate was unseen. ''Usage'' Yooj basically functioned as a larger Geolyte (from 9 columns to 11), with similar gravity and launch power, and an altered variety of Meteos. With this, most strategies that work on Geolyte will work equally well on Yooj. The only caveat here is Yooj's large grid. While this does allow Yooj to have higher attacking strength than Geolyte, it can also make dealing with attacks from other planets much more difficult than it needs to be. Going for screen clears is not a recommended choice, as Yooj is too slow of a planet as to allow a quick recovery; keep the Speeder down in instances where this is inevitable. Yooj is too slow of a planet to deal with most attacks, and can falter when put against more specialized planets. Against other well-rounded planets, however, Yooj can hold its own quite well. It is also a good planet to learn how to deal with large grids of Meteos on. Yooj is suitable for beginners for its large field and possibly powerful attacks, but more skilled players should avoid it, due to it being too slow to efficiently defend itself and attack opponents. Meteos Wars Data Yooj is available in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content. It could be attained by installing the Galaxy Pack. Yooj's Meteos rates were altered drastically from its previous incarnation. It experienced an incredibly high rate of Air Meteos, followed by much lower, equal amounts of Zap and Dark and slightly lower, equal rates of Ice and H20. Yooj was given a massive retool from the previous game, and a pretty solid buff, with its rates being severely altered to make it easier to find matches, and one rate completely removed altogether. Yooj is a tiny bit faster than Geolyte this time around, and with the addition of its Planet Impact (Sentinel) has been made a more viable choice. However, Yooj is not a particularly good scorer due to its low gravity, requiring near perfect play to outscore more score-oriented planets. Yooj does best against low scoring planets and those not able to withstand its attacks, though it will have trouble dealing with defensive planets such as Arod. This planet will appeal to most beginners due to its ease of use, but more skilled players will most likely be left looking for something more. Gallery Block Designs Combined.png|Yooj's Meteos designs in the original game, shared with Geolyte. Backgrounds Meteos - Yooj.jpg|A depiction of an area of Yooj within its cloud formations, via Meteos. Trivia *There is a printing error on the back of the original Meteos' box, at least in the NA edition; The bottom part of the Yoojic is not visible, barring the tail. *Yooj's name may be derived from the word "huge". Gigantis may be derived from the word "giant". Category:Canon Planet Pages